Delirious
by goldconverse
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a rising star in the music industry and has been offered the chance to be the forth judge on the x factor. Blaine and his friends hear the news and decide to call themselves 'delirious' and audition as a group on the X factor. When Kurt see's Blaine on stage he is blown away by his appearance and then he starts to sing...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Santana get off of my bloody bed or you'll fall out of that damn window!" Blaine shouted at the Latino who was half hanging out of his bedroom window. She reluctantly jumped off and onto the bed, giving Blaine her best 'bitch glare' and shut the window.

"Whatever eyebrow's" She snorted and sat down next to Quinn. The unholy trinity and Blaine were all lounged out on the floor and bed of Blaine's bedroom, they were reading magazines, gossiping and doing each other's nails and hair. Every Friday night was a sleepover at one of the four teenager's houses. This week was Blaine's turn, which made sense since he had the larger house. After their parents incredibly messy divorce Blaine's mum got the house.

"Look!" Shouted Brittany from underneath the bed. She was staring wide eyed at a half naked picture of Kurt Hummel in a magazine she'd been reading. Everyone loved the teenage heart throb, all the girls wanted him and the boy's wanted to be him. There were even some boy's that also wanted him, Blaine being one of those boys. Sadly for the female population, but not for Blaine, Kurt was openly gay. However he always seems to shamelessly flirt with all the women that interview him.

He has an amazingly smooth voice that is slightly higher pitched than the average female, but that only makes him ever more unique . People all over the world love him because he is so proud and confident on who he is, and makes some less self excepting people except themselves.

"It says that the people from the BBC want him for the forth judge for this year's X factor!" Quinn shrieked jumping up and down on the bed. "Blaine you HAVE to audition!" She told him. All three girls knew of Blaine's not so secret obsession with the glasz eyed singer. Blaine and the girl's were all part of their school's glee club so they knew of Blaine silky smooth voice. Blaine just chuckled nervously and he thought the idea over. He took the magazine from Quinn and read the article; She wasn't lying, it really did say that he was being asked to join the crew this year. Blaine's heart started soaring sky high as the idea of finally meeting his Idol in the flesh whirled round his head.

The three thing's in the world Blaine most loved; music, his girls and Kurt Hummel. He just had to try out, even if it was just for a laugh. The idea of it all was going round his head at the same time that all the nerves and worries started to kick in. What if he made a fool of himself, or forgot the lines, all in front of millions of people and most importantly; Kurt Hummel!

"No way guy's" He chuckled nervously, he swallowed the lump in his throat quickly. "I mean It's Kurt freakin Hummel" Blaine tried to reason, but the girls just smirked, knowing that they would eventually get their way and he would cave in and go.

Quinn and Brittany were about to tickle Blaine until he gave in but Santana said the least expected thing to ever say; "I'll audition aswel!" Santana said and all eyes went to her. Brittany and Quinn just laughed as Santana glared at them.

"Why would you go?" Quinn asked, still shaking from laughter.

"Because Hummel's hot and I can sing just as good, if not better than eyebrow's over here" Santana snapped giving them all glares. All of the girls thought about it for a while and they all thought the same thing.

"We should audition as a group!" Quinn exclaimed, starting to jump on the bed in a laughing fit. Soon everyone else was on the bed and jumping with her, they all knew that whatever would happen, that this would be the best single decision they'll ever make.

* * *

There were two sharp knocks on Kurt's dressing room door.

"Yes?" Kurt Hummel replied to the person as he applied a faint coat of blusher. The door swung open and a team of 3 camera crews and a man with a microphone came bustling in the star's dressing room. It was only half an hour before Kurt was supposed to go on stage but he welcomed them all in. Kurt was well known for his soft and caring characteristics. The very first thing he did with the small amount of money he earned from his first single was; giving it all to a LGBT campaign in Oxford where he was born and raised. He then gave his father a house and donated a large sum of money to the art departments in all the schools in Oxford shire.

"How may I help you?" Kurt asked politely as he took out a stool for the man with the microphone to sit on. The singer sat composed and smart as they all bombarded him with the flashing lights and massive equipment. The man with the microphone pushed it towards his mouth.

"Can you tell us, if you will, are you going to be the last judge on the X factor this year Mr Hummel?" He asked him quickly. Kurt simply smiled and shook his head.

"Please call me Kurt, and as for your question I have just been asked only this morning and I have not yet come to a decision. I will be talking to my Manager Mrs. Howard to discuss it." Kurt explained whilst clearing away his make up into little compartments in his bag. The man nodded and kept asking questions about Kurt's newest album called 'two sided' that came out two days previously/

"I am very pleased with the fan's reaction to the songs as I only want to send out my message that everyone is equal and should be treated the same. Tonight I will be performing two songs from the album and I'll be doing a cover of a few other artists songs as well" He informed them. The conversation went on for a few more minutes, until Henry who was one of the stage managers came in with his clip board and headset; he told Kurt that he needed to get behind the curtain. They cut the interview short and the cameras stopped rolling. The crews left quickly with Kurt and Henry going out the backstage door leading to the stage.

Kurt got behind the curtain and took a few minutes to take a few calming breaths whilst putting on his headset. Everytime he is about to perform in front of any sized croud he always starts to panic. He sometimes sings a little tune but this time he just breathed in deeply before jumping up and down on the spot. Henry came back to tell him he had 5 more seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

The curtain started to rise and 1 million screaming fans all were faced with their number one idol. Kurt smiled as he walked forward into the center of the stage. The music started and the opening bar's to Kurt favorite song at the moment started.

"This is the last time you say, After the last line you break, It's not even a holiday, Nothing to celebrate. You give a hundred reasons why, And you say you're really gonna try. If I had a nickel for everytime, I'd own the bank.

Thought that I was the exception, I could have rewrite your addiction, You could've been the greatest, But you'd rather get wasted.

You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother. Can't be your savior, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain.

You say you have to write your rhymes, Whatever helps you sleep at night You've become what you despise, A stereotype You think you're so rock and roll, But you're really just a joke. Had the world in the palm of your hands, But you fucking choked Should've been my team mate, Could've changed your fate, You say that you love me, You won't remember in the morning.

You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother. Can't be your savior, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain.

You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother. Can't be your savior, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain. Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain. You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany grabbed her blue over night bag, and from it she pulled out a rainbow patterned note book and a red pen. She flipped to a clean page and wrote 'name ideas' at the top of the page. Brittany called them all over and they all sat around the notebook trying to find a name that might work.

"Saucy BBQ" Santana offered. "As in all of our first names first letters" She explained when she saw their confused faces. They nodded and Brittany scribbled it down, spelling it Sacy BBQ. This carried on for another hour until they became seriously bored and all looked dead. Brittany had a lot of ideas but they shot them down since they mostly had mythical creatures in the title.

"So we are either going to be Teen 4 or flight risk" Quinn said as she twiddled her thumbs. Santana grunted and threw herself on the bed. "Hey Blaine can we have some music pllllleeeeeasse?" Quinn asked. Blaine nodded and got up, his legs felt stiff and his bum was sore. He fiddled with his docking station until the ever so familiar song filled the room. It was Kurt Hummel's very first song 'dead end' that was about being in a bad place, like he was when he wrote it. The girls all laughed at Blaine obsession so he gave up and changed songs. Rihanna's 'Push up on me' started playing and the girls all danced together, maybe to closely to be called 'friendly' The lyrics 'I feel delirious' was sung by Rihanna and something clicked in Blaine's head.

"Delirious!" Blaine shouted over the music making all the girls look at him funny. "For our singing group we should be called delirious!" He stated earning nods and claps. The girls agreed and they all started dancing/grinding with each other. After a while there was a knock downstairs on the front door. Blaine's mum opened the door and they all heard some shouted and a low man's voice. Then two pairs of footsteps came up the stairs and there was a knock on Blaine's bedroom door.

"Blaine hunnie, you've got a visitor" His mum said with venom in her voice. The door swung open to reveal Blaine's mum and Dad, the one person he hated the most in the world. The man who made his family rip apart and drove his sister to suicide.

"Hey son" He said

"I'm not your son"

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming" Kurt shouted into the microphone as his fan's chanted his name. Kurt loved this feeling; the feeling like you're on top of the world and nothing can stop you from doing the one thing you love the most. Kurt smiled ecstatically at his fans as he left the stage. It was the end of his 2 hour show and he was buzzing on a high. You know that amazingly awake feeling after having the best time of your life, kind of Delirious.

Kurt finally made his way back to his dressing room to find his manager already there and waiting for him.

"Hey Tiff" Kurt said breathlessly, kissing her on the cheek. Tiffany Howard, 31, wife with two kids. She has long ginger hair and fresh green eyes. Tiffany giggled like a teenage girl as Kurt kissed her. Even though they are supposed to only be professional, Kurt is so sweet and kind that you just don't care if he gives you a friendly hug and kiss.

"So Kurt, X factor, yes or no?" She asked him simply. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and he slumped in his chair.

"I would love to be on the X factor and see this amazing new talent and get to mentor them" Kurt replied.

"But?" Tiffany asked, she knew that with Kurt there was almost always going to be a 'but' somewhere.

He started to run his fingers through his perfectly styled hair, the thing he did the most when he was frustrated or nervous."Do you think that I will have enough time to do it as well as my songs and tours? I mean I would have to commit to it fully. Don't they also have to live in your house for a week?" Tiffany laughed as Kurt explained his hate for the idea of complete strangers living in his house with him.

"Don't worry you can do this, I know that it will be fine for you. Also it is great publicity and the BBC will love you since you being on it will boost their ratings" Tiffany reassured him.

"Fine, tell them I'll do it" Kurt chuckled, seeing Tiffany scream with excitement. Tiff always wanted what was best for Kurt.

Tiffany ran out to the dressing room and into the hallway with her phone in her hands, already dialing the BBC producers. Kurt sighed happily as he packed away his clothes and make up into one suitcase. He was just about to leave when someone else opened the door just before he did. The person saw Kurt and a smile tugged on their lips. The man took a step towards the singer and grabbed his waist firmly, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. They both melted into the kiss and smiled as well; Kurt grabbed the guy's jacket and pulled him close.

After what seemed like hours, but only 20 seconds, they broke apart panting heavily, foreheads touching. "Hey Crystal" The man greeted Kurt, giving him a chance to catch his breath back.

"Toby, how are you babe?" Kurt asked breathlessly. Toby gave Kurt another quick peck on the lips, leaving Kurt swooning.

"I'm great sweetie, missed you though. You were amazing tonight by the way" He said, carefully tucking a hair behind Kurt's ear.

"Thanks" Kurt replied looking into his boyfriends eyes. Yes, Kurt Hummel has a boyfriend/ Toby stared back at him with pure love in his eyes.

"I love you so much" He told Kurt as he chuckled a little.

"I love you too babe" Kurt told him with a sparkle in his eyes. Toby laughed and grabbed Kurt's bags for him. Kurt led the way out of the dressing room and into the abandoned hallway.

"So I just ran into Tiff a second ago, she was on the phone to the BBC?" Toby said, sounding like he wanted Kurt to tell him more.

"I'm going to be the forth judge on the X factor" Kurt said in a sing song voice. Kurt grabbed his boyfriends head and squealed and pulled him along. "Be jell" Kurt laughed.

"Crystal that is amazing I am so proud of you" He smiled letting Kurt drag him down some stairs. Toby has the nickname 'crystal' for Kurt because the first time they met he was convinced that Kurt's eyes were crystals under the light they were in. Every time he calls his boyfriend that it makes him love him even more.

"I know" Kurt replied, pulling his boyfriend into another heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_"hey son"_

_"I'm not your son"_

There's something you need to know about Blaine's father; he was never the image of a dad most children have. He wasn't loving or kind, but sadistic and cruel. You know when your dad first teaches you how to ride a bike? yeah?, when he taught his son Blaine it wasn't the same as what you remember about your first time. when you fell of your bike, your dad was already there by your side, making sure you were okay before encouraging you to try again. but when Blaine fell it was a hell of a lot different. Paul Anderson stood off to the side of the cycle path laughing, mocking his 5 year old son who was scrapped up from falling off his bike head first. nasty a vile language poured from his mouth like acid. causing the young child to curl in on himself and wish away the tears. "you gonna cry you fag?!" was the exact phrase Blaine remembers the most. things only became worse from then on, thing would start to get physical, and before you know it, Blaine is in the hospital with two broken ribs and the worlds worst concussion. when the 14 year old finally came out it was the darkest day of his families life. nothing could have ever prepared them for the full rage of Paul Anderson. multiple deep cuts still remaining on Blaine's back from after he was knocked out. angry red lines spelling out "FAG" in clear capitols.…and still to this day Blaine doesn't know how to ride a bike.

Now knowing this, you can tell how Blaine and his mother are feeling with this pathetic excuse for a man standing in front of them. The girls in Blaine's room all knew about Paul Anderson, they picked Blaine up at the hospital after his mother was also in the same ward, with Paul nowhere to be found. Not that they ever wanted to see him again. Since Blaine's mum Sally was transferred to mental hospital from the abuse she had witnessed for a year, the girls became Blaine's new family. They were everything to him from that moment they visited him in hospital. Santana is usually the tough assed head cheerio with a snappy and bitchy personality but as soon as she laid eyes on the bandaged and broken curly haired boy something clicked in her brain and the over protective big sister Santana came out.

"Blaine would you like him to leave? Cause I have some razor blades in my purse I won't hesitate to use!" Santana offered, being completely serious. The razor blades were a permanent object she carried around with her in case she was in a situation that needed them. Santana rose a perfectly shaped eye brow at Blaine who shook his head.

"What do you want sweetie?" Sally asked in a small whisper from behind the intruder.

"I want him to get hell out of my life" stated the boy with his fists clenched and his jaw set tightly. Brittany and Quinn took a step away from Blaine, wanting nothing more for their friend to be ok, but at the same time wanting not to get hit.

"At first I wanted to make you proud but soon realized there was no way to please you. Then I wanted to kill you when you put my mother in a mental hospital. It took her a year to get better, A YEAR! and where were you, you were meant to love her, love us" Blaine whispered brokenly at the end, he looked defeated. Brittany started to cry and Santana held her close, nobody wanted to see Blaine in the state he was in.

"I'm so sorry, I realize what I did wasn't right-"

"A LITTLE TOO LATE!" Blaine screamed, all he could see was red clouding his vision, but before he could do anything two strong arms held him close from behind.

"Please don't shout BB, I love you too much" Came the soft and sweet voice of Brittany. Blaine instantly felt guilty and turned to return the hug properly.

"I've been going to anger management, I'm on medication and I saw this guy who explained...um...homo..sexuality...I'm trying" Paul babbled from the door waqy, he looked so sad and regretful.

"I can't forgive you, I will never forgive you. But if you want to change then do it somewhere where you won't turn and lash out and me and my family, you hurt us Paul, I really don't understand why you are back here" Blaine said, desperately searching for answers in his fathers face.

"I saw a family at a park, with two gay dads. For some reason I didn't feel sickened but jealous that I'd never had that. I wanted to...talk? But I know that it won't be possible anymore"

"Please can you leave?" Blaine asked in a broken voice. There was no reply, just a nod and he turned and ran away, just like he did before.

* * *

"Hey sugar, wakey wakey" chirped an Irish voice. Smooth and warms hands came and lifted Kurt from his bed, disturbing his ever so important beauty sleep.

"Can I help you?" came the snappy sarcastic voice of Kurt Hummel that only made an appearance in closed doors. Toby only had to go on a couple of dates with Kurt before he started to come out of his shell and be himself. The bitchy side to Kurt was what Toby fell in love with, he was driven and confident, also he found it totally hot when Kurt got angry. The Irish man stuck out his tongue before attacking Kurt with little sweet kisses on the lips. Kurt eagerly returned the gesture, saving the feeling of being in his boyfriends loving warmth when he was without it. They both treasured the moments when they could be like a true couple on their own, without the constant annoyance from all of the paparazzi.

"eww! morning breath!" Kurt squealed when Toby was panting above him. The latter just snickered and gave the blue eyed boy more kiss then going to the shower.

As soon as the pair were fed and dressed an hour later they were sat in the car on there way to London to meet with the people from the BBC. They had set up a meeting with a few of the people in charge of the X factor before the first show the next day. Toby was incredibly proud of his boyfriend for deciding on doing this show, although somewhere deep down he was sad that he wasn't doing it with him. He obviously couldn't say anything though, who wants to look like a clingy looser?

"OK babe, we are here!" Toby exclaimed as he parked near the entrance to the rather large building. The other man grinned whilst bouncing up and down in his seat. Judging on one of these shows was a dream for Kurt when he was little, well, maybe going on one of those shows was what he wanted to do, but seeing fresh faced talent would be fun too! Next to the excited 6 year old Toby was laughing. "Come on crystal" He giggled opening the door for his adorable kid boyfriend.

"I get to meet Simon Cowell Toby, Simon Cowell!" Kurt exclaimed dancing around in a circle. Toby shook his head and dragged Kurt into the building where the Paparazzi were waiting.

"Kurt! KURT!"

"over here Mister Hummel"

"Look into this camera Sir"

"Perfect, now maybe put your arms round each other"

All of the camera lights and noise seemed to pull Kurt back to reality enough so he wouldn't looked like he was high. "Um...I can't sign anything because I have a meeting to go to" The young singer said calmly as he was shown into the room they were meant to be in.

"Mr Hummel, we are so happy you decided to come!" A man in a blue seat said from his chair.

"Thank you, It's a pleasure to be here"

"your very kind"

"um...thanks, I try" Kurt laughed unsurely making a couple people chuckle

"One of the reasons we decided for you to be on this years x factor was because we have come to the conclusion that there is a different side to you. How can someone so kind and gentleman like get to the top without fighting? we would like to find out" A man from the back said. He was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt. Kurt thought he recognized the man but decided that he might have seen him in a bar or something.

"Good luck with that, I have been a perfect angel so far" Kurt laughed, smirking slightly.

"Look we just think that judging someone might make people see you differently. Smythe over there just likes to get a rise out of people" The kind man from earlier assured him. _Smythe huh?_

"It's fine" The singer told him. After that everything went back to business. Kurt giving Toby a "help me" look from time to time. Something about that smythe guy still didn't feel right with Kurt._ have I fucked him? no, I would've remembered._

There was easy conversations between all the guests in the room before a loud commotion came from outside the room. It was the other 3 judges arriving, because if your a celebrity you always _have_ to arrive late. Kurt rolled his eyes at the celebrities behaviours, no one really wants to be waiting for ages like they had been doing.

"Oh finally they show up" Kurt mumbled to Toby, who chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry we're late, I had no idea how long doing your own make up takes" Adele laughed behind a couple of security guards. Kurt looked and noticed how her make up was put on very thickly and messily, she looked pretty enough to go without any though. Gary Barlow was the second person to come in, along with Simon Cowell, the man himself.

"Oh Kurt, hi, this is the first time we've met isn't it? wow you are very cute!" Adele said in her cockney accent Kurt knew all too well. Kurt had a few friends from that area and talked daily with a few using skype. The compliment made Kurt blush and mentally forgive her for being late.

"thank you, you too look gorgous" He told her, trying to keep his blush away. She only giggled as everyone took their seats, Toby sitting as close to Kurt as possible without sitting on top of him.

Who knew it took 2 hours to learn everything about the X factor, Kurt just thought sitting and judging would be all he had to do but he was wrong.

"So I will be very keen to see how you are tomorrow, good luck kid" Simon said on the way out to Kurt.

"Thank you" was the reply.

"Come on let's go" Toby beckoned from the doorway. Kurt skipped up to him and took his hand, ignoring the odd looks of amusements he was getting from everyone. Someone had gotten rid of the paparazzi, either that or they got bored, so Kurt and Toby were able to get to the car hassle free.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Toby asked as they started driving home.

"Yep!" Kurt exclaimed. "Adele is such a sweetie!"

"You're going to be perfect on that show babe"


End file.
